This specification relates to digital information processing and, in particular, to identifying geographic features from query prefixes.
Interactive geographic maps can be viewed in web browsers and other software. A user can view an interactive geographic map for a desired location which can include information pertaining to surrounding businesses, business addresses, contact information, and driving directions, for example. Some interactive maps allow users to manipulate the maps to view adjacent sections, zoom in or out, or view satellite images of their desired location.
Interactive mapping systems may provide potential results in response to received queries. Potential results may be provided as a user types each letter of the query, rather than after the entire query has been submitted.